One Big Dysfunctional Family Meets Another
by AlexaPuff
Summary: Hey guys this is my first EVER fanfiction i am open to ideas and please post your opinion when you review the chapter, Thanks! Hope you like it.
1. New York

"I'm just saying you could buy a 100 inch plasma screen T.V. , a house in Washington State. Invest in something!"

"Booth I am not buying a plasma screen T.V., then I would never get rid of you.."

a red light. Then silence

"Tempe? Is that you? Said a man wearing a brown jacket and plaid shirt in his white Cruiser in the lane next to them.

"Dad! What are you doing in D.C. ?"

"Coming to see my daughter and her partner of course"

"Hey Max, always a pleasure" said Booth waving slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Dad, I have work to do"

"No, you don't " whispered Booth sheltering his mouth on the left side so Max couldn't read his lips.

Brennan's phone rings

"Brennan"

Brennan hangs up

"We have a body"

a green light

"Bye dad"

Vroom!

"That was rude, Bones"

"What! Why?"

"Leaving your dad there"

"Booth you accelerated"

"Bones, you pushed the accelerator down not me"

"Your statement constitutes a powerful argument"

"Right.. Okay, anyway where are we going Bones?"

"The Airport"

"The Airport?"

"Yes."

"To where?"

"New York."

"I love New York! "

"You seem very excited"

"I am!"

"Yes, you are"

"So about this T.V. - "

"Booth I am not getting a plasma screen T.V."

"Plea-"

"No!"

_-Well this is awkward-_

_-Awkward minutes passed by until..-_

"Booth? The Airport!"

"Oh right"

_-6:00pm on the plane and very tired slowly drifting to sleep-_

"Bones? Bones?" Booth says gently rocking Brennan back and forth to wake her up.

"What? Huh?" Brennan said sleepily.

"We're in New York."

Brennan sat up looking around wearily at the empty seats around her

"Oh yea, right, sorry."

Collecting her travel bag from the overhead compartment and walking out behind Booth

"You had a nice sleep didn't you?"

"Yes."

The two grabbed their bags and exited the airport

"Taxi!" Brennan shouted as she stuck her arm out into the traffic.

As the taxi pulled up Brennan picked up her bags ready to put in the Taxi

Booth lifted the lid of the trunk for Brennan to place her bags in

_Slam _as Booth closed the Taxi door.

"Where are we going?" The Taxi driver asked.

"The nearest Broadcasting Tower on the left please."

"Sure."

A few minutes later they arrive.

A couple is walking towards them the woman is wearing a red trench coat, blue skinny jeans, tan high heel boots and has long curly brown hair. While the man is wearing blue jeans, black shoes a blue and white plaid shirt with spiky dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD."

"Hey, I'm Rick Castle just NY."

"Rick Castle, the Author?"

"No, Booth that's Richard Castle this is Rick"

Booth shakes his head.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth F.B.I.-"

"-Yes he is very special"

"-And this is my partner Dr. Tempe-"

"I can speak for myself Booth, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"And these are Detectives Ryan and Esposito" Beckett says ushering towards two men Det. Ryan is dressed in a white shirt with a grey waistcoat, black pants and black shoes. Det. Esposito is wearing a purple shirt with a black tie and his badge around his neck complete with blue jeans and black shoes.

"You two are more than just partners aren't you?" Booth asks pointing to Castle and Beckett.

"No" Beckett replies grinding her teeth, shaking her head and slowly looking down.

While Ryan and Esposito were nodding and grinning behind them.

"Not yet" Castle answers at the same time with a cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Don't we have a body?" Brennan asks breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Beckett shouted sharply.

Beckett and Brennan walked together while Castle and Booth walked behind them.

"So are you… and uh… Booth?"

"What?"

Beckett glares at Brennan

"Oh together? Booth and I, no… no!" Brennan replies grinding her teeth.

They all start to walk rather rapidly to the crime scene yellow police tape wrapped around orange cones, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air, the body was awful, it was on a radio broadcasting tower it had been stabbed, gutted, and burnt. It was staged exactly like Garrett Delaney - the arms out stretched the wrists were tied with number 8 wire and hanging limply, the ankles were tied with both feet pointing down.

This was by far the worst thing Det. Beckett had ever seen.

"Pelvis shape indicates female, late 40's early 50's."

"How long has she ..uh .. Been there, Bones?"

"It's impossible to tell here, we'll take some samples of the ground and surrounding foliage and ship them with the body back to the Jeffersonian for Zack and Hodgins to look at."

"Dude" Esposito says, turning to Ryan.

"Can we go?" Ryan asks, turning to Beckett, she simply glared back.

"Actually, that would be most helpful." Brennan replies. Causing Castle, Esposito and Ryan to bump fists, while Beckett looks at Booth and shakes her head.

"We need to get back to the 12th, check with the Captain." Beckett says, breaking the silence.

"Uh .. Right." Ryan agrees while clearing his throat.

"Could we catch a ride with you please?"

"Su-"

"-Dibs on Booth!" Esposito shouts

"Dr. Brennan, you're with us. Castle, you're in the back."

"What! I .. Uh -" Beckett glares .

"Fine!"

"Good boy. I'll get you an ice-cream when we get back."

"You better. Chocolate."

"Thanks for taking me guys."

"Hah! No problem" Esposito replies.

"Someone wanted you to come .." Ryan mutters under his breath.

"So, what's it like in D.C?"

"Oh, uh , someone gets murdered, someone else does it."

"Imagine that." Ryan says sarcastically.

"Thank you for taking me." Brennan says to Beckett as they pull into the 12th's car park.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure."

Ryan, Esposito and Booth pull up next to them and follow them into the lift.

"Hiya, Captain. We've got some visitors from D.C."

"Hi, I'm, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Hi, I'm Captain Roy Montgomery, pleasure to meet you two."

"Um .. Do you mind if I make a quick call to our attorney in D.C.?"

"No .. no. Of course not." Beckett replies quickly.

"Cheers."

"Could I set up a video feed to my lab, please?"

"Sure .. Here's my desk." Beckett replies ushering towards her desk.

"Thanks." Brennan says while setting up her laptop on Kate's desk

"Caroline isn't answering." Booth shouts surprisingly, looking at Brennan.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan."

"Hi Zack, I'm sending remains and some samples back."

"Where are you?"

"The 12th Precinct in New York."

"Oh, Okay."

" A few Detectives, and Booth are coming back with the body."

"She called me a Detective!" Castle whispers to Kate while nudging her with his shoulder.

Beckett shakes her head and carries on.

"Bye, Zack."

"Bye."

Closes her laptop lid and Kate takes her to her hotel before Beckett, Castle, Esposito, Ryan and Booth go back to D.C.

On the plane they all quickly fall asleep…


	2. DC and Back

_After the plane landed they all woke up due to the noise of the departing passengers all of them except for Castle.._

"Hey, Castle! Castle!" Beckett shouted.

_He still didn't awaken_

"Big Rick!"

"What, huh?"

_That did it._

"Move that ass, move that ass, move that ass and get out the door" Beckett said to Castle whilst ushering towards the doorway

"Oh Right"

_Booth, Ryan, and Esposito were snickering in the doorway. Then Beckett glared and they stopped, turned around and exited quickly._

_Beckett and Castle walked behind the three together_

"Are they always like that?" Booth whispers to Esposito and Ryan, they look at each other.

"Yep!" They shout rather loudly back at Booth.

_Brennan is at her hotel and is lying on her bed because she can't sleep._

_Brennan's phone rings_

"Brennan!"

"Hey Bones it's Booth we're in D.C. can you call one of your squints to get us from the airport please?"

"Yes, I will ring Dr. Hodgins and he'll come to get you"

"Thanks Bones"

"Sure"

"Bye"

"Bye Booth"

_Brennan hangs up the phone and calls Hodgins_

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes"

"Why are you ringing me at.. uh.. 12am?"

"Booth needs you to pick up him, a few detectives and he needs uniforms to collect the body and samples"

"Now?"

"Yes, please"

"Fine!"

"Thank you"

_Brennan hangs up her phone half an hour later Hodgins arrives at the Airport._

"Hi I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins"

"Hi I'm Detective Kate Beckett NYPD"

"I'm Rick Castle the writer"

"Hey, man it is an honour to meet you" Hodgins says shaking Rick's hand.

"And this is Detectives Ryan and Esposito" Beckett says ushering towards them.

"Hey"

"Hi" They both say waving at Hodgins.

"Guys, as long as we're done with our little meet and greet I am freezing here" Booth says looking at the all while holding his bags.

"Uh.. Right" Hodgins says getting out of his car and opening the trunk for them to put there bags.

"Shotgun!" Castle yells out.

_Booth is sitting in the front, Castle is sitting in between Beckett and Esposito while Ryan sits in the very back._

"Hey, I called shotgun" Castle shouts at Hodgins and Booth.

_Back at the Jeffersonian_

"Wow!" Beckett says raising her eyebrows after entering the Jeffersonian

"Can we get one?" Castle asks.

"Bro" Esposito says glancing at Ryan.

"I know" Ryan says glancing back at Esposito.

_Hodgins and Booth look at the three gobsmacked detectives and the drop jawed writer standing beside them._

"Hhmm. Hhmm."

"This way" Hodgins says ushing towards his office.

_They start walking to the right._

"Hi Booth weren't you in New York? Whoa, who's this?" a women dressed in a blue lab coat, a flower covered dress and boots asks grinning at Esposito

"I- uh.. I'm."

"I'm Kate this is Rick, Esposito and Ryan."

"Es-po-si-to, huh? Nice"

"I'm Angela, Montenegro." Angela says smiling and shaking Kate's hand.

"Hey Booth!" a woman in a yellow top, black shoes and a tight black skirt, yells out from the Forensic Platform.

"Uh.. Hey Cam! How you doing?"

"Good what are you doing back?"

"Uh.. Sorry Cam could we pick this up later please, I'm kinda busy?"

"Oh yes sorry. Bye"

"Bye"

_They walk to Hodgins office where he examines the dirt samples and finds something odd.._

"Whoa!"

"Whoa? Whoa what?"

"I need to get to New York I need more samples this isn't right"

"Okay, so you need to fly back?"

"Yes!"

"Simmer down."

"I'll go with Zack. Tell Brennan we're flying up to meet her"

"Right.. Okay" Booth replies while Hodgins leaves his office quickly"

"This will only take a sec" Booth says to Beckett pointing to his phone.

"Fine, we'll wait here"

_Brennan is trying to write another chapter in her new book when her phone rings._

"Brennan"

"Hey, Bones, Hodgins and Zack are coming to see you Hodgins found something in his samples and said he needs more"

"Okay, I'll see them soon then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

_Booth and Brennan hang their phones up at the same time. A couple of hours later Brennan has a knock at her door._

"Hello Dr. Brennan"

"Hi Zack"

"Hey"

"Hello Hodgins"

"Could we go to the crime scene please?" Hodgins asks

"Of Course, I'll call a cab"

_At the crime scene_

"This is the spot where I took the samples from"

"Thanks Dr. B"

_At the Jeffersonian_

"I'm going to try calling Caroline again"

"Okay"

_Booth calls Caroline. At the crime scene Brennan hears something like a phone Zack hears it too and picks it up from a tree next to him._

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Thanks Zack"

_Zack passes Brennan the phone.. She recognises the number._

"Booth?"

"Bones? What are you doing with Caroline's phone?"

"Zack found it in a tree by the remains"

"Wait. Wait. Caroline's phone was by the remains?"

"Yes"

"Oh no"

"Booth?"

"This is not good"

_Booth hangs up the phone._

"Dr. B?"

"The remains are Caroline Julian's."


	3. 3rd Time Lucky

"Dental's confirm, this is Caroline Julian." Angela says talking to Brennan through a video feed.

"Arrgh" Booth says bringing his hand across his face

"Uh.. Hi guys do you know her?" Beckett asks waving at Booth who's on the forensic Platform.

"Sorry, yes Caroline Julian is out attorney I was trying to ring" Booth replies

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss"

"You know what? Don't be sorry just help me catch the son of a bitch who did this"

"Hey Booth, I'm still here what do you want me to do?"

"Uh…"

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, Cam"

"Another body has been found in D.C."

"Where?"

"The same place Garrett Delaney was found, this one was shot too."

"I'll come back"

"Bones, I'm sorry I'll have to take your Dad into holding"

"Why?"

"Two bodies staged exactly the same as the Garrett Delaney"

"Right"

"I'm sorry Bones"

"Don't worry it's your job"

"Bye Bones"

"Bye"

Booth rings Charlie on his phone

"Hey Charlie I need a trace on Max Brennan"

"Hang on, a sec Booth… Ah there we go I will send his hotel number and location to you're phone"

"Thanks Charlie"

"No problem"

Booth hangs up the phone

"I'll take Beckett, Castle, Esposito and Ryan."

At the hotel – 4 armed cops stand outside the door. Booth knocks.

"Max ? You there? We need to talk"

Max opens the door the cops raise their weapons

"Hiya Booth, Ooh, who's is this lovely lady?" Max asks looking at Beckett

"Max Brennan you are under arrest on suspicion of murder, come on you know the routine" Booth says turning Max around and bringing out his cuffs.

At the FBI Building Booth takes Max into the interrogation room Beckett comes too while to Castle's dismay he has to stay behind in the observation room with Ryan and Esposito.

"Whoa this interrogation room is so much flasher than ours!" Castle says glancing around

"Max Brennan, where were you on the 3rd of January between the hours of 2:00pm and 5:00pm."

"In my bed at my hotel which is where I was driving to when I saw you and my daughter"

"Hmm. Hmm." Beckett clears her throat

"Hey you're that gorgeous Detective who came to my door and held a gun to me" Max says looking at Beckett.

"Sir, you are being held on suspicion of murder, don't try to make friends with the hot detective. Okay?"

"Whoa where did you find her Booth? She's a pro"

"We are going to go and check your alibi out. You sit tight" Booth says leaving the interrogation room with Beckett.

After they check Max's alibi…

Brennan's phone rings

"Brennan"

"Hiya, Bones I'm sorry but your Dad's alibi is an anti-alibi"

"He might be a murderer?"

"Yes."

"But he was never convicted of murder in the Garrett Delaney case."

"Bones, look I'm sorry but this is my job"

"I'm going to fly back with Zack and Hodgins we'll be there in about 2 hours"

"I'm sorry, Bones"

"I know Booth"

At the airport when Hodgins Zack and Brennan land and Booth picks them up

"Hey, Booth" Hodgins yells to Booth while departing the plane

"Hello, Booth" Brennan says as she sees him waiting for them

"Hiya, Bones, Come on grab your squints and lets go!" He yells waving at her through the crowd

Outside the airport, by Booth's car. Booth opens the trunk.

"There you go Bones." Booth says to her as he opens the trunk

"Thanks Booth"

"Yea thanks Booth" Hodgins says to Booth in a snobby manner

"Hey, hey, don't get snobby at me, you're just a bug and slime guy."

"I could take y-" Hodgins says back stepping closer to Booth.

"Hodgins you know Booth is a lot bigger than you, I don't think you want to finish that sentence." Brennan says trying to separate the two with her hand

"Yea you're right." Hodgins says not taking his eyes off Booth.

"Don't we have a body?" Zack asks breaking the silence.

"Yes, Booth? We have a body" Brennan says to Booth

"Right" Booths says clapping his hands once, before he gets into his car.

Brennan's phone rings

"Brennan"

Brennan hangs up the phone

"Booth, the other detectives are going to meet us at the crime scene. And they have two Medical Examiners coming over because this body isn't very burnt."

"What's the ME's names?"

"Sidney Perlmutter and Lanie Parish"

"Okay" Booth said glancing at Brennan while he turned on the alarm

At the Crime Scene

"Het guys good to see you. This is Lanie Parish and this is Sidney Perlmutter" Beckett says ushering towards the two standing around the half burnt body.

"Hey" Lanie said smiling as she sakes both Brennan and Booth's hands.

"Good evening" Perlmutter says just glancing at the four standing near the body

"Only the bottom half of the body is burnt I should be able to work with that part" Brennan says putting on her gloves and looking at Booth.

"Great" Booth says back at Brennan as he grabs his notebook out of his pocket and his pen out from behind his right ear.

"Okay, Pelvic Bone indicates male, wear on the femoral heads indicates mid to late 30s, but that's all I can tell from the remains I have here" Brennan says as she crouches to be at eye level with the pelvic bones on the burnt half of the body.

"That is a-ma-z-ing!" Lanie says in shock hold her clipboard and glancing at Brennan.

"Yes I know, I am quite extraordinary." Brennan says modestly.

"Well we've extracted DNA so if our victim is in the database we should get an ID quickly" Perlmutter says directing towards Beckett.

"Great" Beckett says back.

Back at the Jeffersonian

"Hello I'm Lanie Parish the ME Agent Booth told me you were the Coroner?" Lanie says poking her head into Cam's office.

"Yes, hi, uh I have the result's back on the DNA"

"Oh great, who is it?"

"I had to go throught the New York database."

"Oh"

"His name is Tom Demming, he works at the 12th precinct"

"Demming?" Lanie asks totally gobsmacked

"Yes uh you know him?"

"Yes, Beckett had a past with him"

"Oh no." Cam says looking back at her computer

"I'll tell Beckett she should hear it from a friend" Lanie says exiting Cam's office.

Lanie is walking through the Jeffersonian to tell Beckett when she sees Beckett coming to wards her, with Castle.

"Beckett!" Lanie yells

Beckett and Castle walk more rapidly towards her

"Hey Lanie, I was just coming to see if you have the DNA results?" Beckett says with a smile on her face

"Yes I do, do you wan't to sit down?"

"Lanie who is it?" Beckett says losing the smile on her face.

"It's Demming."


	4. I'm Breaking

"Kate?" Castle says to Beckett as her smile drops and she slowly falls making a loud clatter as she knocks over a table of equipment.

"Kate!" Castle shouts as he catches the de-faced detective.

"Yo, Beckett!" Esposito yells as he spins around hearing the clatter of the fallen table.

"Beckett!" Ryan yells running with Booth and Esposito towards Kate.

Arriving next to Beckett and Castle they ask..

"What's wrong?" Esposito says to Lanie who is standing staring at her distorted friend.

"The victim. It's Demming" Lanie replys looking at the three men standing there completely puzzled.

"I'm sorry this may not be the best time but who's 'Demming' ?" Booth whispers to Ryan

"Beckett and him were together a year ago" Ryan whispers back.

"Oh.. I'm sorry for your loss" Booth says to Beckett as he puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks, Booth" Kate says sniffling

"So.. what do we do now?" Castle asks reluctantly while he tries to comfort Kate by making soft, slow circles on the small of her back.

"We work to catch the murderer" Lanie says back

Castle nods his head.

"I'll call Bones she's un-packing at her apartment" Booth says waving his phone gently

"I'll call Montgomery at the Precinct" Beckett says quietly slowly looking up.

Booth rings Brennan

"Brennan"

"Hiya, Bones, we have an ID"

"Great who is it"

"Tom Demming, he worked with the detectives"

"How old was he?"

"36, from New York and he had a fractured tibia from a break when he was 8."

"That sounds consistent. Tell Cam to check dental's"

"Yes, I will but be nice when you get back."

"Why?"

"Beckett and Tom had a past."

"Oh. Okay, I'll come over in 10 minutes"

"We're headed to my office"

"I'll meet you there, Bye"

"Bye Bones"

Booth hangs up the phone

"Okay, guys Bones is going to meet us at my office"

Beckett comes back from talking to Montgomery

"Hey, how are you?" Booth asks Beckett

"I'm fine." She says as she looks up to see Castle casting a reassuring look her way.

"Mmm… Okay guys we need to get going." Booth says reluctantly.

"Okay, come on Kate" Castle whispers softly making slow circles with his middle finger on the small of her back.

"Okay.." Beckett mutters under her breath.

-In Booth's Car-

"Shotgun! Again!" Castle yells for the second time.

-Beckett and Booth in the front-

"I called shotgun! Again." Castle mumbles. While all the others giggle.

"Laugh all you want I will get to sit in the front!" Castle shouts. "Someday"

-At the FBI Building-

"Hey Booth" Brennan says as she waves to him.

"Hiya, Bones" Booth replies.

"You're doing well for someone who had a sexual relationship with the victim. Most people just cry, and tell us to find out who did it" Brennan mutters to Beckett.

"Yeah well, it's just like any other case." Beckett replies hurridly. While Booth glares at Brennan and Castle is upset for Beckett.

"Shall we go to my office?" Booth asks.

"Yea!" Castle shouts.

-At Booth's office-

"Oh my god! You're a baseball fan?" Beckett asks excitedly staring at his baseball signed by Joe Torre.

"Well, uh.. yea" he stammers.

"Oh my god!" this ball was signed by Joe Freaking Torre!"

"Yea it was 1998"

"I gotta call my Dad!" Beckett shouts leaving the room before anyone else could get a word in.

"Well that was odd." Brennan stammers.

"Ha.. Who knew she was a baseball fan?" Ryan asks.

"Me!" Esposito and Castle shout raising their arms immediately.

"Oh" Ryan mutters looking down in embarrassment.

-Beep!Beep!Beep!-

"Oh that's my computer." Booth whispers as he sits down to answer the video call.

"Hey, Booth it's Cam."

"Hi, Cam"

"The dental's just came back the body is Tom Demming." Cam replies just as Beckett comes back with a smile on her face now turning into tears.

"Oh, Okay Cam, Thanks"

"Your Welcome, Oh and Bo-" Cam shouts trying to get Booth's attention just before he closes the chat.

"Are you Okay?" Booth asks Beckett sweetly, looking into her watery eyes.

"I'm fine" She answers as she wipes her eyes with her sleeve, and snuffles.

"Now you're reacting normally." Brennan says un-sympathetically.

"Bones!" Booth mutters sharply, as he glares at her.

"Sorry" she answers.

-Beep!Beep!Beep!-

Booth gets up to check his computer.

"Cam! I'm kind of busy right no-, Oh Angela" Booth says when he see's Angela's face.

"Whoa.. you're fired up. What's wrong someone touch your Bobbing Bobby Policeman again?"

"No. No one has" Booth answers as he see's the detectives laughing to themselves.

"Angela what do you want?" Booth asks.

"I just wanted to say hello to that Detective guy again.. Esposito?"

"Uh.. mmhmm.. Yea?" Esposito stammers, as he slowly makes his way to Booth's computer.

"Okay, that's enough, Bye Ange" Booth says hurridly while closing the chat again.

-Beep!Beep!Beep!-

"Again!" Booth shouts at the computer.

"Hi, Booth"

"Oh, Hi Cam. What now?"

"Another body has been found." Staged like all the others 13 miles from the left of the FBI Building."

"Okay. See you there." Booth answers hurridly.

"Another body has been found." Booth says to the other Detectives and Castle.

"Murder? Hold on I'll get my coat." Castle says running over to the chair wear his coat is.

-At the Crime Scene-

"Someone wanted to get rid of this one quickly."

"How can you tell Beckett asks"

"Well they lit her on fire at the head and feet, not just feet like the others"

"How do you know it's a female?"

"Well I don't, I just-"

"However you are correct elasticity in the tibia indicates, female, early 30's. Eye orbits and Jaw line indicates, African American."

"I'll call Lanie."

"Why?" Brennan asks Beckett looking up from the remains for just a moment.

"To ask her to come down."

-Beckett walks a few metres away from the yellow tape to call Lanie-

"I'm going to call Zach and Hodgins to see what they found at the other murder sites in New York, I haven't heard from them since they got on the plane yesterday."

"Okay"

-Brennan leaves to call Hodgins just as Beckett returns-

"Lanie isn't answering"

"Okay well. We will take it back to the lab and have Cam run DNA" Booth answers.

"Okay" Beckett nods.

"Zach and Hodgins are at the Jeffersonian, they said that they found the same bugs and 4 stroke engine oil, at all the sites in New York and they need to check the sites her, in D.C."

"Okay well we're on our way back to the Jeffersonian" Booth tells Brennan.  
>-At the Jeffersonian-<p>

-They all meet Cam on the Forensic Platform with the remains.-

"I haven't got anything from the body yet." Cam says.

"Well that would be rather impossible anyway because we got here seconds after the uniforms." Brennan answers.

"Can I extract DNA?" Cam asks preparing to collect some samples.

"Yes" Brennan replies.

-Cam collects what she needs and moves to her office. And everyone follows Brennan, Zach and Hodgins back to her office-

"So what did you find?" Brennan asks Hodgins and Zach while the others wander around her office.

"A rare bug found solely in Afghanistan. And gasoline, it appear the killer used an accelerant"

"You better go and check the other sites here in D.C." Brennan says still trying to make sense of everything."

"Okay" Hodgins says as he jumps off his seat and drags Zach out of the office.

"We've got a DNA match" Cam says poking her head around Brennan's Office door.

"Great" Booth mutters.

"Not Really." Brennan replies looking at her computer screen as the DNA File pops up.

"Who is it?" Beckett says as she rushes over to Brennan computer.

"Holy Shit!" Beckett stammers as she barely holds herself up right.

"Who is it?" Ryan asks as he can't squeeze past the others.

"Bro" Esposito mumbles. "It's Lanie."


End file.
